Asexual with an Exception?
by CallMeLivvy37
Summary: Kayla has been asexual for as long as she could remember. So why is her emotionless, albino, toy-loving friend since forever now driving her crazy with feelings of attraction from just one kiss? How will they escape this confusion? NearXOC
1. It was only a Kiss

**Well, this is my very first fanfiction, so please be kind. I plan for this to be a multi-chapter, although I don't know exactly how many chapters. (Kayla is my Wammy OC by the way; she is about a year older than Near.) This takes place right after Matt meets up with Mello after the 5 year time-skip following L's death.**

* * *

><p>Kayla glanced over at her albino captor. She had been trapped in the SPK building for a week now, but it felt like much longer. Although she liked seeing Near again after 5 years, she missed Matt like crazy. The longest she had ever been from her best friend and "brother" was about a day.<p>

Near was currently occupied with building a toy Lego city and didn't notice Kayla's stares. He, in truth, was also quite happy to see Kayla again, although he didn't show it. The reason she was here was to obtain information, not to have a formal visit. However, Kayla was being stubborn and refusing to spill any secrets about Mello.

Near thought about how suspicious it was that Light Yagami, or the second L, wanted so much information about Mello. The sheep-like boy did not care about Mello's name or whereabouts, but Light sure did. He had asked that Near actually capture him, but he had instead decided to kidnap one of Mello's friends to indirectly get info about the blonde. However, Near had only managed to narrowly miss Matt and snag Kayla instead.

Near's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of music. He looked towards Kayla to see that she had plugged her iPod into a speaker that she had found. Near made a mental note to figure out where Kayla had managed to find a speaker without leaving the room, and continued to build his towering Lego city.

The music began to play and Kayla started to sing.

_You're so hypnotizing,_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, _

_Leaving my body glowing…_

Near held back a smile when he heard Kayla's beautiful voice fill the room. She had always been a good singer ever since she was a young girl. Near knew she wanted to be famous one day.

Kayla began to stroll around the office slowly as she continued to sing:

_…They don't understand you._

_You're from a whole other world,_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go,_

_Lead me into the light!_

Kayla made her way over to Near and began to affectionately run her fingers through his snow white hair. A very light pink blush sprinkled over Near's cheeks, but his face remained expressionless.

_Kiss me!_

_Ki-ki-kiss me!_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poisen!_

_Take me!_

_Ta-ta-take me!_

_Wanna be your victim!_

_Ready for abduction!_

Suddenly, Kayla took Near's face in her hands and turned it so he was looking right at her as she sang. Surprise flashed in Near's emotionless gray eyes, and he paused midway of clicking a block into place on his tallest skyscraper to watch Kayla sing the final verse of the refrain.

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign!_

_It's supernatural,_

_Extraterrestrial!_

She smiled at him and let go, continuing to walk around the office, singing. Near gulped silently and turned away quickly so Kayla wouldn't see his face, which was quickly turning red. He had always had a tiny crush on Kayla ever since they were kids, but he knew he never had a shot with her. No one did, because Kayla was asexual. The actions that some would consider flirting were only her way of showing affection.

Kayla's voice was slowly getting to Near. She kept walking around the office, singing and unconsciously bouncing her hips slightly. It was driving the small albino boy crazy.

Towards the end of the song, Kayla plopped down next to Near.

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All!_

_Kiss me!_

Suddenly, a strange impulse took over Near, contradicting his calculating and second-guessing nature completely. Before Kayla could sing any more, he turned and kissed her right on the mouth. Near closed his eyes and savored the taste of Kayla's lips. They tasted like chocolate and Monster energy drink.

Kayla was shocked. Her bright green eyes remained wide open for the 2 seconds the kiss lasted. When Near pulled away, she stared at him with her mouth hanging half open.

They stared at each other for a full 10 seconds before Kayla stuttered, "U-um…I have to…use the b-bathroom…" She quickly stood up and hustled out of the room.

Near looked at the ground, very quickly swiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He should've known better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you all think so far? Even if you hate it, please review! I want to continue this, but only if other people want me to. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

***Disclaimers***

**Song- E.T. by Katy Perry**

**Near belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. Kayla belongs to me.**


	2. Overwhelming

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! I was on vacation for the past week, but here is Chapter 2, and it's about to get interesting :3 **

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Kayla splashed cold water on her face from the sink and looked in the mirror. A tomboy-ish girl with short purple hair and bright green eyes stared back. She pushed the black rimmed, blue lensed goggles, given to her by Matt, up to her forehead and blinked at herself.<p>

"Why…" she wondered out loud. "Why did he kiss me? He knows I'm asexual!" She frowned at herself. "Why would he kiss me?" Kayla shook her head.

What really bothered Kayla wasn't the fact that the kiss had happened; what bothered her was that she had enjoyed it. A lot. At least, a lot more than she should have. For all of her life, Kayla had never been attracted to anyone, especially Near. He was more like a little brother to her. But after that kiss, her mind was swimming with confusion.

Kayla heaved a deep sigh and turned off the sink. '_I can't hide forever',_ she thought_. 'Sooner or later I'll have to face this problem'_. She took a deep breath, summed up her courage, and exited the bathroom.

Kayla began to formulate a plan as she slowly headed back to the office. "Okay, I can either pretend it never happened or ask Near straight out why he kissed me," she mused. "Maybe it was because of the song. I _was_ singing for someone to kiss me…"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Giovanni, who had just entered the hallway and gave Kayla a quizzical look.

Kayla jumped in surprise. "Oh! Uh…" she stuttered, blushing and struggling to come up with an answer on the spot. "I was…just...you know…"

"Did you say that Near kissed you?" he prodded, his interest suddenly perking.

"No! Those are…song lyrics!" Kayla said quickly. "Yes, it's for a song that I'm writing."

Giovanni raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Kayla frowned and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm sure!" Her confidence returned. "Anyway, you need to stop eavesdropping. You have work to do."

He frowned back at her and left, thinking to himself that Kayla had no right to boss him around. Kayla, however, was too occupied with thinking up how to approach Near about the situation.

Before she knew it, Kayla was back in the office. Near had finished his huge Lego city and was now working on one of his all-white puzzles. His back was turned to Kayla, giving her some more time to come up with a plan.

Finally, she could wait no longer. Kayla cleared her throat. "N-near?"

The albino boy turned to face her. "Yes Kayla?" he asked softly. Kayla looked for traces of some emotion, any emotion, but found none. She licked her lips nervously and wrung her hands.

"Near, you know you're a good friend to me, right?" she asked, trying not to sound anxious.

He blinked his cold, gray eyes. "I would hope that would be the case," he answered in his monotone voice, glancing away to fit a piece of puzzle into the board.

Kayla smiled weakly. "Right…right. Um…and you know that I love you no matter what."

Near simply nodded, avoiding Kayla's gaze.

"So…I'm just wondering…why did you kiss me?" Kayla finally asked, her voice rushed with anticipation.

Near did not answer her. His cheeks turned pink against his will and he tried to pretend he did not hear her question. Instead, he finished the puzzle and dumped the pieces on the floor without lifting his eyes.

Kayla frowned when Near said nothing. '_He's ignoring me…this isn't good'._ She dropped down to her knees and poked his shoulder. "Near, please answer me!" she begged. "I'm really confused because I didn't think you liked me and…I didn't think I'd like the kiss…"

Near's eyes widened slightly and he finally looked at her. "You enjoyed it when I kissed you?" he asked quietly, a hint of surprise creeping into his voice.

She nodded. "I did," she admitted. "And I really thought I was asexual, but maybe I'm not. Maybe…maybe I like you, and-"

Kayla was cut off by Near's lips. She gasped as he gently pushed her to the floor and continued to kiss her.

The same familiar feeling return to Kayla as she laid on the floor on her back, being kissed yet again by her childhood albino friend. Butterflies fluttered freely in her stomach, and a dark red blush painted her cheeks. But this time, instead of her eyes staying wide open, they slowly closed.

Kayla found herself kissing back, enjoying the feel of Near's soft, slightly chapped lips. They were surprisingly warm and inviting now that Kayla really paid attention.

Kayla's tongue made its way out of her mouth and poked at Near's mouth, which opened shyly yet obligingly. His tongue, in turn, slipped out and the two teens were suddenly French kissing.

Despite the fact that Kayla was slowly slipping into a dream-like state of happiness, something in the back of her mind jolted her back into reality. She pushed Near off and scrambled to get up. Tears of confusion suddenly filled her eyes and flooded over, down her cheeks, and dripped from her chin.

"Near…" she choked. "I'm sorry…" And she took off running.

Near watched her leave, shock and confusion cracking through the expressionless mask he usually wore. He got up slowly, his face working its way back to normalcy. But, in a sudden burst of uncontrollable emotion, he took a swing at the Lego towers and smashed his city down, tears dripping to the floor once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Near, why you slightly OOC? I think I'll definitely be addressing Near's thoughts in the next chapter. This chapter was kind of angsty at the end and made me sad…I don't like it when Near is upset! <strong>

**I don't own Near or Giovanni, etc. Kayla is MINE!**


	3. Analyze

**Alright, this chapter will hopefully explain why Near is acting so emotional. At least, more than usual…**

* * *

><p>As Kayla ran away from Near, the albino boy began to analyze the situation. He tried to process exactly why he had even kissed Kayla in the first place.<p>

Near first thought back to his childhood. He had arrived at Wammy's when he was very young, probably only about 3 or 4. He had been taken away from alcoholic, drug-addicted parents who beat him daily. Near's mind automatically blocked out the horrifying images and focused back on Wammy's.

He had always been quite antisocial from the moment he had arrived. He preferred to play with his robots and puzzles rather than join in soccer games or play Hide and Seek with the other children. They eventually learned to leave him alone, except for one boy: Mello.

The blonde had resented Near from the beginning. Everything Near did was better, superior to Mello. He teased the poor albino every day. But the sad part was that it was the only real human contact that Near had at Wammy's, and he almost treasured it. Almost.

That is, until Kayla came along. She had been on his side from Day 1, even though Matt was her real best friend; even though Matt always took Mello's side. Kayla shared her toys and even food with Near. She taught him how to catch Pokémon on Matt's Gameboy and let him play as Mario on the GameCube. More importantly, though, Kayla defended him from Mello. She stood up to the blonde every time she caught him bothering Near. Mello hated her for it, but Kayla stood her ground for the emotionless albino.

In return, Near had shared all of his toys with her. This simple gesture spoke volumes to the children on the orphanage, because Near never let anyone else play with his toys. Ever. He loved Kayla like a big sister, and she treated him like a revered baby brother.

But soon, that feeling grew to more. Near, despite his reclusive attitude, started to discretely cling more and more to Kayla as the years went on. He saw her more as a crush than as a sister. The day Kayla came out to the world as asexual, Near's heart was broken, and he nearly gave up on ever trying to be more than friends.

After Mello left the orphanage, Near knew it wouldn't be long before Matt and Kayla left as well. It was too hard for Matt to stay because of all the memories. Kayla had told Near that they were moving to Russia when she and Matt were only 15*****. He was sad to see her go, but the Kira case provided him with a distraction to keep his mind off of his childhood crush.

5 long years passed by, and suddenly he and Kayla were reunited again. Matt was working for Mello, and of course Kayla followed her "brother" wherever he went. Near secretly knew that he would never get Kayla to spill any secrets, but he liked having her around. Near knew that soon, Mello would find and confront him, and then Kayla would leave him again.

But now things were complicated. Near had messed everything up because, for once, he had let his emotions get the best of him. Deep down inside, all he wanted was someone to love and for them to love him back. Yet day after day, he put on the same emotionless mask to hide his real feelings. Near knew they would only get in the way of his work. That was why Mello was always second; he let emotions cloud his judgment and get him in trouble.

Near shifted himself back into a sitting position. Now that the damage had been done, it was time to pick up the pieces and try to fix the situation. He stood up and began to walk to Kayla's room, carefully planning exactly what needed to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter, but I hope it sort of showed why I made Near act kind of OOC. I mean, I know he's not supposed to be all emotional, but he's still human! <strong>

**And please keep reviewing! You guys have been so incredibly nice and I REALLY appreciate you reading my story! :D Thank you all so much!**

***Just to be clear, this is not a fact from the show. I made it up to go along with Kayla's story (as she is Russian).**

**Near belongs to…oh, you guys know the drill…**


	4. You're the One That I Want

**This was a fun chapter to write. I actually learned some new stuff! **

**I also finally decided how this is going to end. I'm thinking there will probably be about 2 more chapters and then that'll be it for this story. Keep up the reviews! I know the last chapter was a bit boring, but the reviews inspire me to not procrastinate! **

* * *

><p>Kayla had forced herself to stop crying the moment she entered her room. Although she was more confused than ever, she had work to do. Quickly locking the door, Kayla sat down at the private laptop Near had given to her to provide her with some form of entertainment. All websites that could be used to send messages had been blocked for obvious reasons, but Google Images was still up and running.<p>

Kayla took a deep breath and began to search. She found all sort of pictures of guys; jocks, preps, Goths, emos, geeks, all different skin colors; etc. Nothing. There was no attraction whatsoever. She didn't think any of them were cute or dateable. Kayla then repeated the process with pictures of girls. The same result. Kayla felt nothing for these pictures.

She then tried to think about people she had seen in and around Wammy's. None of the guys or girls her fellow orphans had been attracted to had made any impression on her. That was the real reason that Kayla thought she was asexual.

But after kissing Near, Kayla's whole perspective had changed. She was now beginning to think that she wasn't asexual. After all, she had really enjoyed that kiss. So much so, that she actually wanted another one.

Shaking her head, Kayla focused back on her research. She typed in all sorts of questions about asexuality, and finally made a break through.

"Demisexual?" Kayla clicked on the link and began to read the article out loud. "A Demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction until they form a strong emotional connection with someone, often (but not always) in a romantic relationship. The term Demisexual comes from the orientation being 'halfway between' sexual and asexual."* She grinned. "Bingo!"

Finally, everything made sense. Near was the only person Kayla had ever been attracted to. 'We had such a strong friendship before, so it made sense that the kiss could spark something more', she thought to herself.

Suddenly, her smiled faded. There was still a big problem in the way: Even if she and Near did get together, what would Matt think?

'_No…'_ she thought with a grimace. _'What would _Mello_ think?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. She forgot about Mello. How's he going to take his best friend's "sister" going out with his arch nemesis? <strong>

***.?title=Demisexual**** This is where I got the Demisexual article. I actually didn't know about demisexuality before doing some research on asexuality. It's actually really interesting, and I'm glad I found out about it. **

**And yeah, this was a SUPER short chapter. And... not too thrilling :/ But I promise the next chapters will be better! I wanted to just sort out Near and Kayla's thoughts before getting back to the good stuff. So PLEASE stay tuned!**


	5. I'm Not the Answer

**Well, this was written at 2 in the morning (as most stories seem to be), but hopefully I cleaned it up a bit. I really had to push myself to write more since the last two chapters were SO short, but I liked how it came out. Reviews are needed if you want me to update the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Near raised his fist and gently knocked on Kayla's door. He knew what he had to say to fix the situation, no matter how hard it was going to be to say it. He reached up and wistfully twirled a curl of his soft, white hair around his index finger and waited for Kayla.<p>

Kayla looked up at the sound of the knock and took a deep breath. She stood up and quietly pushed her chair to the side. Walking across the room, she turned the knob and cracked open the door. But then she hesitated. '_What am I supposed to say to him?'_ she thought.

Near reached over and opened the door all the way. "Kayla, I need to talk to you."

Kayla pushed back her short purple hair, gulping nervously. "Yeah, I know. It's about…what just happened, right?"

"That's correct." Near nodded, his face calm and collected despite his unusually anxious interior. "May I come in?"

Kayla stepped to the side of the doorway and gestured for Near to enter her room. The small albino walked in and sat down on Kayla's bed. Kayla sat back in her chair, cross-legged, and eyed Near carefully.

Near spoke up first. "I'm sorry for catching you off-guard when I kissed you," he told her. "It was very unprofessional of me, and I assure you that it won't happen again."

Kayla frowned slightly at him. "Near…you don't need to apologize. I mean…I did kiss you back." Her eyes darted to the floor with embarrassment. It suddenly felt incredibly awkward to be talking about kissing with Near. She had never seen him as anything but a friend up until now, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Near, in turn, twirled his hair some more and stared at her, summing up the courage to say what he originally came to say. "Kayla," he began. "I don't think that becoming a couple at the present time is a good idea."

Kayla's eyes snapped up to glare at her friend. She felt anger mix with her current confusion all of the sudden. "So what, you're just going to make out with me and then say we shouldn't be together?" she growled.

Near remained silent.

Frustrated, Kayla stood up and clenched her fists. "I'm confused enough as it is, Near! Why are you doing this now? Why didn't you just tell me that you liked me in the first place?" She shook her head. "No, scratch that! Why did you do anything if you were just going to turn around and regret it later?"

"As I said before, I am very sorry for being so unprofessional," Near repeated quietly. "I do like you Kayla, but now is not the right time for us to have a relationship. You of all people should know that."

Kayla closed her eyes for a moment and tried to relax. Taking a deep breath, she sat back down in her chair. She was quiet for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts and getting her emotions under control once more.

"I…I guess you're right…" Kayla finally said with a heavy sigh and a glance at the ceiling. "I'm just confused because I didn't think I could feel this way about someone. But when you kissed me…I felt like I wanted us to be more than friends. And I still do."

Near nodded. "I understand, as I want the same thing."

"But you are right," she continued. "Now is a really bad time for a romance. I mean, forget about Kira for a second; Mello would have a fit if he found out that you kissed me, or that I kissed you back. And well…" Kayla paused for a moment. "Because of Kira, you have a lot of work to do right now. It's not like we'd have any time to really do anything together as a couple."

"That's exactly my point." Near stood up slowly. "As I said before, I apologize for my actions. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I had no intention of making you angry or confused."

Kayla watched as her albino friend crossed the room. Near stopped at the door and said, "I suspect that Mello will visit us quite soon. When he does, you are free to leave with him and return to assisting him and Matt." There was the slightest hint of sadness in his voice, but it was masked by his ever-expressionless face.

Kayla started say something in reply, but Near had already walked out the door. She closed her mouth, and the corners of it turned down into a sad frown. "Oh, Near…" she whispered. "What happens if I don't want to leave?"

She plopped onto her bed and stared at the wall. "What happens if I like you too much to say no?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go! Will Kayla and Near get together? What will Mello and Matt think? Will Giovanni find the cure for AIDS? Find out in the next episode of: Death Notes of Our Lives. ;) (Hope you caught the joke here...)<strong>

**But seriously, thank you guys for all of your support. I think this was good for me as a part-time writer, because I had a lot more motivation to actually get stuff done. And a big hug to anyone who subscribed to this story, to me as an author, or reviewed. You guys made my life!**


	6. The End

**Well, this is it folks. The end of Asexual With an Exception. It's been really fun writing and I'm glad those of you who enjoyed it did. Hopefully I'll be writing more stories about Kayla, or perhaps my other Death Note character Rose. But for now, I leave you with this…**

**(Make extra sure to read the Author's Note at the end.) **

* * *

><p>The next few days passed with Kayla hiding in her room most of the day and tiptoeing around Near when she had to leave in an awkward state of embarrassment. Despite their talk, Kayla just didn't trust herself around Near anymore. The urge to hug him, to hold his smooth pale hand in her ragged gloved one, to grab him by the collar of his white shirt and kiss him with all the passion she could muster had more than doubled, making it unbearably impossible to be around the younger albino.<p>

The SPK members noticed her absence, but said nothing. They also seemed to realize that something must have happened between the two teenagers to cause such a detachment in their formerly friendly relationship.

Near, in turn, was acting even more distant than usual. He wasn't building his dice cities or solving any of his all-white puzzles. An air of stress floated around him, slowly dragging the rest of the team down with him. Though his face showed no emotion, his actions made him appear to be anxious, almost as if he were waiting for something awful to happen.

And finally, the day came. The day that Kayla had longed for and Near had dreaded since the day the purple-haired Russian was captured.

Kayla was sitting at her computer when it happened. She heard noises coming from the office, but didn't think much of it until she heard Near call her name a few minutes after the sounds had started. Blinking slowly, she pushed her goggles up to her forehead. _'What could he want? Another talk?'_

She exited her room and walked down the hall, contemplating what Near could possible want to talk to her about. _'I guess things _have_ been rocky between us, but…isn't that what he wanted?'_ she wondered. Her combat boots clunked loudly with each slow step she took. Kayla felt a wave of worry pass over her as she neared the office entrance.

With a deep breath, she entered the room and was promptly shocked by the scene before her. Near was sitting on the ground, calmly playing with his toy train set like normal. But what was not normal about the scene was a leather-clad Mello with a gun at his side, glaring daggers at Near.

Kayla let a small gasp escape her mouth and Mello looked at her. "Come on Kayla, before I leave you here with the sheep," he growled at her. Kayla saw the raw-looking scar that marred the left side of his face and remembered Matt telling her about the explosion. It had happened right before Mello had finally contacted Matt for assistance in bringing down Kira.

"Mello…" she mumbled. "You look…even more gay than usual." A familiar smirk quickly crossed her lips as Mello rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I'm close to just leaving you here," he snapped. "So you better get your ass in my car if you ever want to see Matt again."

Kayla nodded, holding back a much deserved roll of the eyes, and began to walk towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to look at Near. Sadness was slowly creeping its way onto her face, but she spoke in a clear, even voice. "I'll see you around, Near."

Near didn't look up from his train set. "Yeah…bye Kayla…" he mumbled, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers.

Mello grabbed Kayla by the arm and dragged her away. "Hurry up! I can't stand being in the same building as that albino freak!"

Suddenly, Kayla jerked her arm away, much to Mello's annoyance. Before he could lose his temper, however, Kayla spoke up. "Mello, just give me 2 seconds! Please!" He scowled at her, but she continued on. "I know you hate him, but Near is my friend. I might not…" Kayla paused and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "I might not see him for a long time again."

Mello grumbled for a few seconds, but then turned away and waved his hand at her. "Make it fast."

Kayla turned and ran back into the room. The SPK members had returned to their normal duties, but Near was still on the floor, staring at his train. Without hesitation, Kayla gently cupped Near's face in her hands and tilted it so he was looking right at her.

Near stared at Kayla with confusion swimming in his grey eyes. Before he was able to ask what she was doing, however, Kayla gently pressed her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss. Her eyes slipped shut for a brief moment before she pulled away from a rather surprised Near.

"Come and find me when this is all over," she whispered to him with a sad smile. "I'll be waiting, so you better not find another girl, got it?" Her voice cracked slightly on the last word.

Near nodded slowly. "I won't," he promised quietly. "Take care of yourself, Kayla."

Kayla stood up and let her hands gently slip away from Near's cheeks. There were tears in her eyes, but she was too stubborn to let them fall. She turned away quickly and walked back to Mello, who had luckily seen nothing.

"Finally," he muttered, taking a bite out of his chocolate. "You take forever, Kayla. Matt's been bitching for me to come get you ever since you stupidly let yourself get caught, and what do you do? Waste time saying goodbye to _Near_."

Mello rambled on and on all the way down to the car, but Kayla's mind was in a different place. A nice place, where she didn't need to hide her tears, her love interest, or her feelings. Kayla's eyes slipped closed, and she allowed herself to believe that someday, this place would become a reality. In a way, she felt like she deserved at least a fake happiness to cling to. After all, she **had** just lost the only shot at romance she would probably ever have.

Kayla stared out the window and watched the buildings and people fly by. She wondered what Matt would say when she told him about all that had happened with Near. _'I guess he won't care, since we're not together…'_ she thought to herself.

And in her heart, despite what Near had promised her, Kayla knew that it would just never happen. She and Near might as well have been on separates planets now. Kayla closed her eyes slowly and turned her head so Mello couldn't see the tears slip down her face. He would never understand anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus end the tale of Near and Kayla… I guess they just weren't meant to be… <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or were they? *grins evilly***


	7. We Go Together, We Go Together

**Now, this is TRULY the end. Did I throw you guys for a loop there? **

**Anyone who knows me knows that I'm a sucker for happy endings. It's Disney that has corrupted me through my childhood! So, this ****will**** have a happy ending! **

* * *

><p>Kayla was staring at the phone. She had been for the past 5 minutes. It was just part of her routine now. Wake up, eat, stare at the phone, play video games with Matt, eat, yell at Mello, stare at the phone, eat, eat more, and sleep.<p>

It had been months since Light Yagami had been officially pronounced Kira and died. Of course, the public had never been informed of this. There were too many supporters that would likely cause riots if they found out that their precious leader had died in the horrific Yellow Box incident.

The only reason that Kayla knew all of this was because of a very short letter sent by the SPK to her, Matt, and Mello's house*****. Mello had shredded the document before Kayla could read too much of it, and now she was afraid there had been something in there from Near for her. The blonde had suspiciously avoided her for days after the letter was sent.

Kayla thought back to her two roommates then. Matt had been very supportive when she told him about Near. However, Kayla made him swear on his PS3 not to say anything to Mello. To the day, the chocoholic was still in a fury that Near had once again beaten him. If Mello knew that the albino was the single predominating thing on Kayla's mind, he would probably have one of his signature temper tantrums.

Matt's hand on Kayla's shoulder interrupted her thoughts. "Kay… I don't think he's going to call…" he said to her with a concerned frown. "It's been 4 months now."

She shook his hand off and glared up at him. "He promised me he would!" she snapped. It was a rare sight for Kayla to get so upset at Matt, but she was lonely and frustrated. "Did you read the letter they sent us? I bet there was something in there from Near for me!"

Matt glared right back. "Kayla, you're acting like a brat! I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm trying to get you to face the facts!"

Kayla's eyes slowly lowered to the floor in embarrassment. _'Matt's right…I am acting selfish…'_ She sighed. "Mattie…I'm sorry." She hugged onto Matt's waist and tried not to sniffle. "I miss him. I want to hear his voice again."

Matt's face softened and he hugged Kayla back. "I know you do." He sighed deeply. "Look…if he doesn't call within the next week…maybe we could try to look for him. If he hasn't moved, that is."

Kayla just shrugged. "I don't think we should bother. You made a good point just now. I have to learn to get over him." She released Matt from the hug and stood up before giving the phone a final glace. "If he doesn't call me by Friday, I'm giving up on him."

Matt patted her on the back. "You're a tough girl, Kayla. You'll be fine." He suddenly smiled his signature cheesy grin. "Come on. Let's go numb your mind with some Portal."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kayla was totally and completely engrossed in an intense game of Mario Cart with Matt when suddenly the phone rang. She jumped up and dropped her controller. "I'll get it!" she yelled and made a mad dash for the phone.<p>

However, Mello had reached it first and had just pressed the Talk button when Kayla burst through the door. "Hello?"

Kayla stopped a few feet away from the phone and waited for Mello to react to the person on the other end of the line. If it was Near, she would know.

Immediately, Mello's face turned sour. He gritted his teeth and growled, "She doesn't live here anymore" into the phone. To Kayla's horror, Mello clicked the phone off and tossed it on the table.

"What did you do that for?" she squawked.

Mello glared at her. "_What_, Kayla?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wanted to talk to your _boyfriend_?"

Kayla's face turned paled. "I knew it…" she mumbled. "There _was_ something else in that letter."

"Of course there was!" Mello exploded, snapping his chocolate bar in half with his crushing grip. "I can't believe you! How could you fall for Near? You're asexual, remember?"

Kayla began to get defensive. "I didn't mean to fall for him!" she argued. "I _thought_ I was asexual, okay? But I'm not. I like Near and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mello's blue eyes widened in fury and Kayla made a break for it before he could strangle her. She snatched the phone from the table and ran to her room with Mello hot on her heels. Kayla barely managed to lock the door before Mello began to pound his fists on the it. "Open this fucking door right now!" screamed the enraged blonde.

Kayla ignored him and quickly hit the Redial button on the phone, praying that Near would pick up. After 3 rings, she was about to hang up.

"Hello?"

Kayla gasped. "Near? Is that really you?"

"Kayla?" She could hear the surprise leak through his monotone voice. "I tried to call you earlier, but Mello had picked up instead. I didn't think he would tell you that I had called."

"He didn't," Kayla confessed, her heartbeat quickening at the sound of Near's voice. Just hearing him speak sent sparks of that familiar feeling through her body. "I just guessed it when he snarled into the phone and then threw it on the table."

"Did you receive my letter?" Near asked.

"Yes, but I was only able to read about Light before Mello threw it away. What else did it say?"

"It stated that I would be busy for the next few months. A lot of commotion arose over Kira's death, as was to be expected." There was a pause on the other line. "Kayla, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. It was very rude of Mello to keep you in the dark like that."

Kayla smiled, even though she knew Near couldn't see it. "He's actually outside my door right now, yelling at me."

"Yes, I can hear him. Do say hello for me, will you?"

She giggled softly. "Near, let's meet up soon. It's been too long since I've seen you." _'And touched you, and kissed you, and…' _Kayla stopped herself before her thoughts got too detailed.

"Of course. Whenever you get the chance, I will be happy to find a place for us to meet."

A suddenly inspiration struck Kayla. "Near, let's do something totally romantic and cliché. Let's sneak out and meet at Cheshire Park. Do you remember where that is?"

"Yes, and we can meet there if that's what you want to do, Kayla," Near agreed. "I will see you there at midnight?"

* * *

><p>Kayla had to be extremely quiet as she snuck out of the house. She wasn't worried about Matt waking up, as he would understand and probably even offer to drive her to the park. It was Mello, of course, that Kayla didn't dare to disturb. Dinner had already been a very awkward affair, consisting of silence, glares, and Matt's pathetic attempts to try and start a conversation.<p>

The moon was merely a sliver in the dark, starless sky, so Kayla had to walk in almost total darkness. She took a short cut through the woods behind the house and ended up at the park early. She sat on a park bench under one of the streetlamps to wait.

Kayla must have fallen asleep, because she suddenly felt someone gently shaking her by the shoulders. "Kayla," whispered a voice. "Kayla, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them to clear her vision. When she looked up, she saw Near with the tiniest smile on his pale face, illuminated by the overhanging light.

Kayla's lips slowly formed a smile and she leaned up, kissing Near on the lips. It was then she knew that no matter what obstacles they faced, no matter who tried to get in their way, no matter how hard it would be, she and Near were going to be okay.

Kayla pulled back after a minute and couldn't help but smirk. "So, how do we tell Mello?"

* * *

><p><strong>What to say, what to say... Well, <strong>_**THANK YOU!**_** would be a good start. I honestly started this story thinking that either no one would like it or I'd get no reviews at all.**

**But you all have just been absolutely amazing! Your reviews made me smile, your favorites made me squeal, and your subscriptions have left me positively gleeful! **

**Another thanks is also in order, because you all gave me so much motivation! I would've never finished this if people didn't like it, so…thanks for liking it! I don't know what the future holds for my writing career, but hopefully I'll come up with something good soon. **

**So thank you, danke, gracias, spasibo, grazie, arigatō, and whatever other language you can think of!**

***And yes, I made Matt and Mello live. They needs more screen time, dammit!**

**Final Thought: My Best Friend and I wrote a crack ending to this when she slept over at my house. Should I post it separately or just keep it hidden away forever?**


End file.
